


Eternity

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-26
Updated: 2003-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is worried about Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

“People are worried about ya, bub?” Logan leaned against the wall and looked at the man he loved to hate, or maybe he hated to love. He wasn’t sure yet.

“They shouldn’t. I’m fine.” Scott kept looking at the papers in front of him. Not that he’d been reading anything for the past hour.

“Didn’t seem so fine when…” He didn’t finish the sentence; he didn’t need to. They both knew that things between them had changed when Scott sought comfort in Logan’s arms.

Scott finally looked up. “I just need time.”

Logan shook his head and smiled. “Don’t worry. I have eternity to stand by yer side.”


End file.
